Bioluminescent assays are used extensively in the investigation of cellular physiology, especially processes associated with gene expression. In particular, luciferase reporter enzymes are quite valuable tools in this field, and, to date, there has been intense protein engineering to obtain small and environmentally insensitive luciferases that may be useful in bioluminescent assays. There exist a number of efficient luciferase reporters enabling whole-cell biosensor measurements, drug discovery through high-throughput screening, and in vivo imaging, which also permits the study of protein-protein interactions in living cells, apoptosis, and cell viability. Luciferases that use coelenterazine and coelenterazine analogues as substrates are among the most widely used systems due to their brightness and acceptance in whole cell applications.
However, these reactions are inherently limited by the inherent emission wavelength of the system.